Aliens of London
by tkelparis
Summary: 12 months of travelling with the Doctor haven't prepared Jenny, Mickey, or those around them for a serious alien menace to London itself. Or the Doctor for dealing with the former Jackie Tyler. Fourth in the Noble Girl series, a New Who re-write.


**Title** : The Noble Girl – Aliens of London

 **Rating** : T

 **Author** : tkel_paris

 **Summary** : 12 months of travelling with the Doctor haven't prepared Jenny, Mickey, or those around them for a serious alien menace to London itself. Or the Doctor for dealing with the former Jackie Tyler.

 **Disclaimer** : Hugely AU. So no, I own nothing.

 **Dedication** : cassikat, of course. Happy birthday, my friend! :D And tardis-mole for beta-reading.

 **Author's Note** : This idea was floating around in my head because I thought that a certain character looked more like another character than the one who was her (sole) parent in canon. And I know cassikat wanted a Nine story without Rose. So we both get our wish here! :D

Everyone has had the idea of taking a character and putting them into a different family situation. So, take one character from Who, transform the circumstances of her birth into something normal (or as normal as one can get in DW), and give her a different family. What do you get? Possibly this story. If you eliminate one other character...

And now I really start having to make changes to the storyline. But the standing invitation to imagine this as though you're watching New Who stands. So please feel free to comment on the differences between canon and this ficverse. :D And if you've forgotten this series, check out the three previous stories: Jenny, The End of the World, and The Unquiet Dead.

 **The Noble Girl: Aliens of London**

 **Started June 29, 2012**

 **Story Unfinished as of Posting**

 **Finished , 2018**

 **Chapter One: Home Is Where the Mind Is?**

The TARDIS materialised in Ealing, down the street from Wilf's home. Moments later, Jenny, Mickey and the Doctor stepped out silently. The Doctor closed the doors behind him, leaned against the door and folded his arms as he looked around.

The area seemed so quiet to Jenny as she looked around. Kids too young to be in school were out with their parents, the occasional worker was around to handle maintenance or other work, and the few people about just went on their daily lives. All blissfully unaware that an alien box had blown wind around before appearing out of thin air. She never considered ignorance bliss, but she supposed that it was for the best each time they managed to appear without a fuss.

Or disappear. Not that it happened often with her family.

There was a sense of expectancy around here in the air, which suggested that something was about to happen. Or perhaps that was just his past experience talking. "Hmm. Haven't had so many quiet adventures since before you two joined me."

Mickey snorted. "I wouldn't call any of those trips that you call adventures quiet. Except the two where we weren't the ones whose lives were in danger."

The Doctor shrugged. "I meant all the time spent in the Vortex while you two insisted on tours of the TARDIS. No one else has wanted to spend so much time examining the Old Girl's various rooms."

"You've got a whole world in there!" protested Jenny. "A pool, a library bigger than the biggest one London has to offer, a reading room right out of a gothic novel, gardens, art storage and so much more! And even you admitted that she sometimes surprises you with a new room, like the kitchen that appeared when my gran worried about whether we'd have enough to eat. Although why you still insist on calling each one by its function and the word 'room.' There are single words that fit much better for some of them."

"My TARDIS, my naming system."

Mickey smirked, well-versed in the Doctor's moods. "Your naming system is haphazard. Never mind your library system. I'd love to see what Jenny's mum could do if let loose on your books and files."

As much as she agreed with Mickey on the filing system, Jenny loudly took a deep breath to silence the testosterone hosing that was trying to erupt. They would hardly avoid attention in that case. "12 months. It's been 12 months and a night since we started travelling with you."

The Doctor shrugged. "I got you home when I said I would. Every time."

It was Jenny's turn to snort. "Please. If I hadn't insisted so strongly, the TARDIS might've brought us home from the first set of adventures only now. And you would've said it's only been about 12 hours."

They all laughed. The Doctor shook his head. These two had been teaching him to laugh at himself. No one had ever even thought of it. Well, he supposed Sarah Jane might have done so, had he not been forced to abandon her back in her time. "Fine. I'll admit I get my directions wrong sometimes."

Jenny had to bite her lip. The urge to cough 'most of the time' was very strong.

"Sometimes?!" Mickey suppressed a snicker. "Come on! I'm sure the TARDIS is only _sometimes_ changing the coordinates on you, Doctor. The rest of the time, it's all your bad driving. Thank goodness you've let us learn to co-pilot!"

He got a glare as his answer. But he wasn't phased by it. Not anymore. He grinned instead. "Mate, still you need to learn a lot about being made fun of!"

Jenny laughed at the Doctor's put out expression. Once she recovered, she grinned. "Time see my gramps. Check on my friends. And hopefully Mum's home this time."

The Doctor focused on her. "I've noticed you call some of them a fair bit."

She shrugged. "I'm pretty close to some of the girls from the gymnastics club, and the team. I mean, I had to learn when to make mistakes to not seem too weird, but most of them liked me for me. And there's the kids from the Learning Support Unit's program, as well as the chess club."

"Learning Support Unit?"

Mickey answered instead, grinning with pride at Jenny. "That is where all the kids who have learning disabilities or behavioural problems go for one-on-one tutoring. Jenny got some credit for helping when some mucky-muck wanted her to spend time on a school campus, saying that she had a duty to help teach the other kids. Even at the expense of her own education. Well, Jenny found a way to turn it into a sort of work-study program. Two of her best friends she met through there."

Jenny shrugged at the Doctor's impressed look. She often did, wanting to downplay her actions. Something she inherited from her mother, who was always told to be modest. "When my knowledge had become too advanced, Mum had no choice but to home-ed me. Wasn't going to let me become bored by having to stay where I already knew everything the teachers would cover. Still I got to keep helping the kids who needed help. There's Kevin, who has dyspraxia – took ages to get him diagnosed and he still has trouble tying his shoes. And there's Terry. He's brilliant at chess, but the club wouldn't let him in because he can't figure out maths. All because he's dyslexic and has selective autism. They're great boys who are held back because the world doesn't know how to deal with them."

The Doctor's eyes widened, impressed with her open-mindedness.

"Too many of the kids thought her an utter swot," Mickey commented. "But she always managed to find the diamonds in the rough. She likes helping those who needed it. Her circle of friends are very tight-knit, and fiercely loyal to her. I swear some of the kids from LSU hero-worship her."

The Doctor grinned. "Good."

Jenny shrugged with an awkward smile, unaware of how much it made her look like her mother when dealing with honest praise. "It was the right thing to do. They needed help, and they're good people."

"But not many have that mindset, Jenny. That makes you even more important."

She waved a hand, aiming for dismissive, but she couldn't hide the pleased blush. His praise was much more honest than anyone's. Excluding her mother's.

Mickey sighed. "I should go down to Acton, let Jackie know I'm home."

"You should come in first, say hi," Jenny reminded him. "Besides, your car's here."

"Oh. Right." He gave an oops grin.

She then noticed where they landed. "Hey, why are we a bit down the street?"

The Doctor frowned. "I know I put in the coordinates right. You two saw me."

Jenny groaned. "We'll talk about that later." She pushed off. "Come on, you two!"

Mickey took a more sedate pace. When the Doctor fell in line with him, he glanced at his mobile, and frowned over the date again. "What are you going to say to Jenny's family this time? I think we were supposed to be home about two days ago. At least I finished my degree in time. My future would be in trouble otherwise."

"I would've found a way," the Doctor swiftly replied, moving as calm as you like.

Mickey fixed a stare at him. "Hey, if Jenny's family didn't know where we were, I bet they would've called the police. Or if I hadn't let Jackie know the gist of what I'm doing, she would've. How would you handle that? Jackie would be slapping you into next year, never mind what Jenny's mum would do!"

The Doctor suddenly felt a little uneasy about meeting the ginger. And hoped it was put off yet again.

/=/=/=/

Jenny unlocked the door and burst in. "We're back! Mickey's walking with the Doctor. Is it alright if they both come in?" She looked around for any sign of her great-granddad. "Is Mum home?"

To their surprise Jackie burst into the entryway. "Thank god you're here!" She grabbed her into a hug. "And where's Mickey?" she cried.

Mickey rushed in, hearing the cry. "I'm here!" He folded Jackie into his arms. "I'm here," he whispered as she let go of Jenny to fling her arms around him, unable to speak.

"Mickey!" Jackie's two young children, eleven-year-old Tony and five-year-old Lena, rushed them and joined the hug. Their adoptive big brother smiled, although he didn't dare tug even one arm free to greet them – Jackie was too emotional, and he wasn't going to add to her upset.

The Doctor slowly followed them inside, and cringed. "I really don't know how to handle families."

Jenny glared at him. "You've handled mine well enough so far, so stop being a big girl's blouse about it!"

He thought his eyes couldn't possibly go any wider.

/=/=/=/=/

Unknown to any of them, a small boy was spraying on the other side of the TARDIS. No one noticed the box or him. When he finished, he picked up his bike and rode off.

The words were "Bad Wolf vs. The Restorer."

 **(OPENING CREDITS**

 **Christopher Eccelston**

 **Georgia Moffet**

 **Noel Clarke**

 **Doctor Who**

 **Aliens of London**

 **based on "Aliens of London" by Russell T. Davies)**


End file.
